


Simply the best

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, M/M, bottom!Jensen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen se ha mudado a una nueva casa y nada más instalarse se da cuenta de que tiene que hacer unos arreglos inesperados. Esto es porno, tal cual. Y del guarro. No esperéis otra cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply the best

**Author's Note:**

> No sé en qué punto del camino se quedó mi arte por escribir J2. De vez en cuando vuelve, a veces con más ganas, a veces con menos, pero siempre con amor y cariño. Fueron el primer pairing slash que shippeé, y eso no voy a poder olvidarlo en la vida. También es cierto que Jared fue lo primero que vi y es lo último que veré. Jared, you’re simply the best!

**  
**

**Título:** [Simply the best](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoQJXqAaCZQ&feature=related)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear, lo siento.

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Personaje secundario:** Misha Collins. Se nombra también a Christian Kane.

 **Fandom:** RPS, AU, PWP.

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Warning:** Jared Padalecki. Avisados quedáis. Dirty talk. Bottom!Jensen.

 **Resumen:** Jensen se ha mudado a una nueva casa y nada más instalarse se da cuenta de que tiene que hacer unos arreglos inesperados. Esto es porno, tal cual. Y del guarro. No esperéis otra cosa.

 **Nota de la autora:** porque hace demasiado tiempo que no adoro el Padacuerpo como se merece.

 **Recomendaciones:** Una vez terminado de leer el fanfic y de haberme dejado un Comment XD yo recomiendo que abráis la carpeta de fotitos de Jared que todas tenemos en el pc, os pongáis la canción que da título a este fic y a disfrutar. Fijo que os enamoráis un poco más de él. ¡¡Os lo aseguro!!

 

 

 

**COME TO ME COME TO ME WILD AND WILDER**

 

 

                Jensen se despertó cinco minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, como todos los días. Se sentó en la cama y cuando fue a poner los pies en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba inundado de agua. Acojonado, corrió hacia el baño que estaba integrado en el dormitorio y miró qué diablos pasaba. Para llegar había que atravesar un vestidor bastante amplio. No es que Jensen se hubiera convertido en Liza Minelli y tuviera un fondo de armario digno de un modelo neoyorquino, pero venía con la casa y luego le dio pereza quitarlo. Ahora tenía todo un panel de madera en un lateral del vestidor completamente empapado y escurriendo agua hasta llegar a los pies de la cama.

                Llegó a la cocina, abrió el mueble de debajo del fregadero y alcanzó a tientas la llave de paso general. Tuvo que ponerse de rodillas y apretar bastante para asegurarse de que no saldría ni una gota más de agua. Cuando se enderezó, fue a recogerlo todo. Con suerte no llegaría tarde al trabajo.

 

 

 

                - ¿Misha?

                Jensen llamó a su amigo de camino al trabajo. Sabía que a Misha se le daban bien esas cosas y ojalá él pudiera ayudarle.

                - ¿Misha? No te oigo bien.

                - El que no te oye soy yo. ¿Dónde coño estás? –Misha se cambió el teléfono de oreja a ver si así oía mejor.

                - Estoy en un atasco de camino al trabajo. Llego… hmmm… media hora tarde. Mi jefe me mata.

                - Guau. Batiendo tu propio record, ¿eh?

                - Calla y déjame hablar –Jensen le dio más volumen al manos libres del coche y miró por la ventanilla suspirando viendo que no avanzaba-. Esta mañana me he levantado y me he encontrado todo inundado de agua. Creo que se ha jodido la tubería que va para la ducha o algo, pero ha salido por la pared del vestidor y tengo todo un panel de madera completamente chorreando.

                - Joder. No tardes en arreglarlo o se te pudrirá la madera.

                - Por eso te llamo. ¿Puedes ir a echarle un vistazo?

                - En dos horas cojo un vuelo para ir a ver mi hermano, ¿recuerdas? Mi cuñada tuvo ayer una niña y me he pedido varios días para ir a visitarle. ¿No te lo comenté ayer o se me olvidó?

                Jensen cerró los ojos. Claro que se lo había dicho, pero lo había olvidado.

                - Mierda, no me acordaba. Lo siento.

                - No te preocupes, es comprensible cuando te levantas con la casa como si fuera un parque acuático –Misha cerró con la mano libre la cremallera de la maleta y tiró de ella para comprobar cuánto pesaba-. Oye, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu amigo Chris? Ese arreglabas cosas, ¿no?

                - La última vez que le dije a Chris que me arreglara algo fue cuando le pedí que me cambiara el grifo de la cocina y cuando llegué a casa me encontré con los bomberos en el tejado intentando sacarle de la chimenea –Jensen negó con la cabeza recordando aquel momento-. Menos mal que llevaba el teléfono móvil encima y pudo llamarles, sino se hubiera quedado encerrado ahí y nos habríamos vuelto locos buscándole.

                - Bah, habríais olido a cerdo quemado cuando hubieras encendido la chimenea en Navidad.

                - Ya –Jensen miró la calle y nada, los coches seguían sin avanzar.

                - Mira, si fuera a estar sólo un día fuera, te diría que me esperases que te lo arreglo yo, pero voy a estar una semana allí como mínimo y me imagino que no vas a estar una semana sin abrir el grifo, ¿no?

                - Lo mismo vuelves y sigo en este atasco. No sé…

                Misha se rió.

                - Lo único que se me ocurre es que llame a un colega mío y decirle que vaya lo antes posible a tu casa.

                - Pero yo no estoy en casa, Misha, y hasta la noche posiblemente no llegue.

                - Yo tengo una copia de tus llaves. Si quieres, de camino al aeropuerto puedo pasar por su casa y le dejo las llaves para que vaya y eche un vistazo –Misha podía oír desde ahí el engranaje del cerebro de Jensen pensando-. No te preocupes, es de total confianza y lo conozco desde hace años.

                - Está bien. Supongo que no tengo otra solución si quiero que esto se arregle lo antes posible.

                - Genial. Explícame dónde es y el qué para decírselo a él, aunque de todas formas le voy a dar tu número por si tiene alguna duda para que te llame.

                - Bien pensado –Jensen le explicó dónde era la fuga y dónde estaba la llave de paso general.

                - Apuntado. Ahora mismo le llamo.

                - Gracias Misha. Dale un saludo a tu hermano de mi parte y mis felicitaciones.

                - Lo haré. Y tú no te agobies.

                - Dejaré de agobiarme cuando tu amigo me arregle la avería.

                - Lo hará, tú tranquilo. Por cierto, mi colega se llama Jared. Jared Padalecki.

 

 

 

                Jensen estuvo todo el día liado en el trabajo. Llegó una hora y media tarde a la oficina. Su jefe le echó una buena bronca y estuvo todo el día pendiente de él sermoneándole por todo. Cuando fue la hora de marcharse, no pudo  hacerlo porque “casualmente” llegaron unos informes urgentes que tenían que ser revisados y Jensen no tuvo más remedio que quedarse a echarles un vistazo.

                A las dos horas de estar inmerso en hacer un trabajo que no le correspondía, finalmente terminó con el informe y se marchó a casa. A la vuelta había otro atasco y Jensen se maldijo por no haber cogido por otro sitio con el coche.

                Cuando llegó, cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, dio un portazo a la puerta de entrada y se apoyó en ella. Estaba cansado, agotado y hasta el mismísimo de la vida. Se había detenido a comprar comida china y un pack de cervezas. Esa noche mientras veía el partido iba a olvidarse del capullo de su jefe y de la mierda de día que había tenido.

                Oyó el ruido de un martillo al fondo y entonces recordó al amigo de Misha. Joder, se había olvidado completamente. Dejó las cosas sobre la encimera y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Lo atravesó y entró en el vestidor. Allí se encontró con un tipo agachado en el suelo de espaldas a él. No llevaba puesta la camiseta, y menos mal porque Jensen supo al instante que esa era la mejor espalda que había visto en toda su vida. Ese hombre tenía músculos por todas partes, y todos sudados y en tensión mientras apretaba algo que había en el suelo.

                 Se debió de percatar que alguien le miraba porque se volvió y se puso de pie. Jensen lo siguió con la mirada mientras se erguía majestuoso frente a él. Madre de Dios… ¡si debía de medir dos metros!

                - Hola, tú debes de ser Jensen, ¿no? –se acercó hasta él y le tendió la mano.

                Jensen tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

                - Sí, y tú Jared Paaaa…

                - Paaaadalecki – bromeó terminando él su apellido.

                Jensen sonrió por inercia con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo de ese hombre. Si la espalda le había impresionado, el frontal no se quedaba atrás. Jared tenía un pecho que podía rivalizar con el de de un Dios griego. Sin un atisbo de vello en el pecho, el torso de ese hombre parecía granito bien moldeado y sencillamente perfecto. Los abdominales marcados y sudorosos parecían salírsele del cuerpo. Jensen tuvo que desviar la mirada mareado por la presencia de ese hombre. Bueno, por eso y porque tenía los pantalones vaqueros caídos por debajo de las caderas debido al peso del cinturón con el material que llevaba colgado a los lados. Eso provocaba que dejara al descubierto ese abdomen marcado y duro.

                - ¿Ha sido muy complicado el arreglo? –Jensen se lamió los labios e intentó concentrarse en su cara. Mierda; hoyuelos. Eso lo distrajo más aún-. Misha me… me ha dicho… que, que… bueno…

                - No era gran cosa –Jared se volvió hacia la pared del fondo para enseñarle el panel que había cambiado-. Has tenido suerte y esta pared es hueca –tamborileó con los dedos para que oyera el sonido del eco-. Se ve que antes el baño y el vestidor estaban comunicados porque esta parte de aquí no la cerraron y sólo pusieron paneles de madera.

                - ¿Y eso es fiable? –Jensen llegó a su lado y miró el panel nuevo que era del mismo color que los demás.

                - Sí. Las tuberías principales van por la pared de al lado y la que pasa por aquí es una tubería secundaria del lavabo. Igual oigas más de la cuenta el sonido del agua cuando estés aquí metido, pero no creo que necesites una pared, la verdad –le señaló el panel-. El otro panel se te había picado, así que fui a la ferretería y te compré uno. Suerte que el color cerezo es bastante común.

                - Gracias –si Jared no se lo hubiera dicho, él ni se habría dado cuenta de que lo había cambiado-. ¿Ha sido muy importante la avería?

                - No. El codo de la tubería se había picado y había empezado a salir agua por ahí. Te lo he cambiado y ya está todo perfecto.

                Jensen asintió complacido. No podía dejar de mirarle de reojo. ¿Cómo diablos Misha jamás le había hablado de ese hombre? Iba a tener unas palabras con él cuando volviera de casa de su hermano.

                - Perdona si me he quitado la camiseta –Jared se removió bajo la intensa mirada de Jensen-. Hoy ha hecho mucho calor y aquí dentro con estos alógenos del techo…

                - No te preocupes–Jensen se rascó el lóbulo de una oreja distraídamente-. Entonces, ¿se puede usar el baño sin problemas?

                - Puedes hacer vida normal –sonrió Jared enseñándole de nuevo los hoyuelos.

                - Bien. Voy a ducharme en cinco minutos y me dices cuánto te debo –sonrió sintiéndose extraño por ese comentario-. No tardo.

                - No hay prisa. Tengo que recoger todo esto y me llevará un rato, así que tranquilo.

                Jensen asintió, se dio la vuelta y esquivó a lo justo la banqueta acolchada que había en el centro de la habitación y que usaba para tirar la ropa sobre ella cuando no tenía ganas de guardarla. Por suerte esa mañana cuando se fue estaba todo recogido.

                Salió de allí y caminó  hacia el baño. Frente al espejo se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata mientras con los pies se deshacía de los zapatos y los calcetines. Cuando se desabrochó la camisa y se la fue a deslizar por un brazo para sacársela, se dio cuenta de que no había cogido ropa limpia para ponerse. Tenía la ropa interior y todo lo demás en el vestidor. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a ir a cogerla? ¿En toalla y mojadito después de la ducha? Eso sería demasiado evidente. Mejor era acercarse ahora que aún tenía ropa encima y no se le notaba tanto la erección. Porque estaba empalmado desde el mismo segundo en que lo vio. El problema era que Jared seguramente sería hetero y con la suerte que solía tener Jensen con los hombres, seguramente estaría casado y tendría tres pares de trillizas preciosas.

                Salió del baño y caminó descalzo hacia el vestidor. Jared estaba de nuevo arrodillado en el suelo recogiendo sus herramientas, pero ésta vez estaba más inclinado hacia delante por lo que el pantalón le tiraba de atrás provocando que se le viera el comienzo del trasero. Un trasero que prometía ser igual de duro, firme y musculoso que el resto del cuerpo.

                No pudo evitar quedarse ahí, viéndole arrodillado de espaldas a él, aún sin camiseta y con los músculos de la espalda en tensión. Incluso los dorsales parecían tener vida propia. Jesús, cómo le gustaría echarle así para delante y…

                - ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

                Jensen dejó de respirar cuando oyó la voz de Jared aún incluso sin que este se volviera.

                Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, Jared se levantó, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él. Se paró apenas a dos centímetros de su cuerpo.

                - ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Jensen?

                Jensen se había quedado con los labios ligeramente separados por la sorpresa. No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Jared, y la verdad es que la respuesta, fuera cual fuera, podía acabar en tragedia o en lo que sería sin duda el mejor polvo de su vida. Si le contestaba que sí, que le gustaba su cuerpo, Jared podía tomárselo bien y follarle brutalmente como él quería contra la puerta del armario, o bien podría sentirse ofendido por no ser gay y darle una paliza. De igual modo si le contestaba que no, que no le gustaba lo que veía, Jared podría sentirse rechazado e irse, o podía quedarse y darle una paliza por rechazar semejante cuerpo. Mierda, Jensen también se daría una paliza a sí mismo por ser tan capullo.

                - Sí –susurró, siendo más una exhalación de aire que otra cosa.

                - ¿Sabes que tienes unos labios perfectos?

                - Perfectos, ¿para qué?

                - Para cualquier cosa que quieras hacer con ellos –le sonrió y le pasó el labio inferior por los labios haciendo que Jensen gimiera tras el roce-. ¿Sabes? Cuando llegué y vi este vestidor tan grande, pensé que vivía aquí Liza Minelli.

                Jensen sonrió porque eso mismo pensaba él todas las mañanas cuando se levantaba.

                - Eso es porque has visto los marabús de plumas que guardo en aquella puerta –bromeó-. Espero que lo hayas arreglado todo bien o se me echarán a perder.

                Jared se rió y una carcajada larga y profunda lo inundó todo. Luego se inclinó sobre su oído y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja a traición-. Ah, ¿qué no te lo ha dicho Misha?

                Jensen tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder responderle.

                - ¿El qué?

                Jared se inclinó más sobre él y lo acorraló contra la puerta de uno de los armarios. Comenzó a darle besos húmedos por el cuello y detrás del a oreja.

                - Que soy sencillamente el mejor.

 

 

 

                Jensen no lo puso en duda, sobre todo cuando sintió ese cuerpo grande y fuerte sobre el suyo aplastándole contra la puerta del armario. La madera crujió tras su espalda y le importó una mierda si se rompía en mil pedazos o no. Lo único que quería era que Jared siguiera más y más. Y lo hizo; le recorrió el cuello con la lengua hasta la mandíbula. La barbita de un par de días de Jensen le hizo cosquillas, pero eso no le detuvo para llegar a sus labios.

                En cuanto alcanzó su boca, Jared le mordisqueó el labio inferior, succionándole y bebiendo de él. Con el primer gemido que Jensen dejó escapar, Jared incrementó el ritmo, excitado por esa voz tan grave y varonil. Le tiró de la camisa hasta que se la quitó y luego llevó una mano a los pantalones. Antes de abrir el primer botón le acarició el bulto de la entrepierna. Jensen estaba muy excitado y cuando notó la presión de esa mano enorme sobre él, adelantó las caderas para restregarse todo lo posible.

                Ahora fue el turno de Jared de gemir entre sus labios al notar la erección de Jensen bajo su palma. Le gustaba que fuera descarado y que le incitara a seguir tocándole. Conforme le iba quitando ropa, descubrió que Jensen no estaba nada mal. Se notaba que iba al gimnasio y que trabajaba su cuerpo. Era ancho y fuerte, y a Jared se le hizo la boca agua al imaginarle desnudo. No pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a tirar de los pantalones hasta que estos cayeron por su propio peso hasta el suelo. Sin más ceremonias tiró de los calzoncillos y se los bajó hasta que Jensen se desprendió de ambas prendas quedándose totalmente desnudo.

                Jared lo observó detenidamente alejándose un poco de él. Y hubiera seguido así, pero Jensen alargó la mano, lo agarró de la cinturilla del pantalón vaquero deslizando un dedo a modo de gancho y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él.

                - Bésame –le exigió como si no hubiera tenido bastante. Y realmente dudaba mucho que alguna vez se sintiera completamente saciado de él.

                Jared lo atacó con los labios, gruñendo a cada beso, a cada mordisco. Lo dejó fuera de combate mientras balanceaba las caderas de atrás hacia delante, haciéndole ver a través de la tela del pantalón que él también estaba igual de excitado que él.

                Como si no pesara nada, Jared tiró de él y lo sentó en una esquina de la banqueta. Luego lo echó hacia atrás mientras él se colocaba entre sus piernas y le obligaba a abrirlas más y a subirlas dejándolas en el aire. Colocó una mano en el borde la banqueta al lado del cuello de Jensen y se inclinó sobre él. Los músculos de su cuerpo reaccionaron al aguantar su peso en esa posición, pero Jared no pareció notarlo. Le sonrió esbozando una mueca con la comisura de la boca, se llevó dos dedos a los labios y los separó. Se los lamió y Jensen lo miró hipnotizado viendo cómo introducía los dedos y los lamía. Luego los sacó completamente húmedos dejándolos resbalar sobre su labio inferior. Llevó el brazo hacia abajo y como si lo tuviera todo calculado, llegó a su perineo. Lo rodeó humedeciendo la zona y sin dilatar más el momento, ni su entrada, deslizo un dedo notando la presión alrededor de él.

                Jensen se contrajo sobre la banqueta y arqueó la espalda en señal de sorpresa. No le había dolido exactamente, pero la sensación de escozor estaba ahí. Jared bajó el brazo y comenzó a besarle como antes, dejándole los labios hinchados y falto de oxígeno. A pesar de que el peso de ese enorme cuerpo lo sostenía únicamente uno de sus brazos, él no parecía dar signos de cansancio. Jensen por el contrario, comenzaba a notar cierta tirantez en los músculos de la ingle, pero ni loco bajaría las piernas. No ahora que el dedo de Jared había empezado a tomar velocidad saliendo y entrando, amoldándole y haciéndose hueco.

                No pudo evitar que las piernas le empezaran a temblar, cansadas de mantener la misma postura en el aire. Jared lo notó, dejó de besarle y le sonrió.

                - ¿Quieres bajar las piernas?

                Jensen sólo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras le hacía la pregunta. El dedo de Jared había comenzado a moverse en círculos, haciendo más difícil pensar con claridad.

                - ¿Seguro? –Jared se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba fijamente. Deslizó el dedo hacia fuera y cuando volvió a incursionar en él, añadió un segundo dedo.

                El cuerpo de Jensen protestó y tembló más aún notando el avance. Observó a Jared aún sobre él. Le caía el pelo a ambos lados de la cara, suelto y salvaje que en conjunto con ese cuerpo fuerte y rudo, parecía un atleta salido de la antigua roma.

                Finalmente, cuando la imagen de ese hombre con una red en una mano y una espada en la otra dejó de dar vueltas por su cabeza, volvió a asentir. Jared seguía sonriendo. Jensen ignoraba si era porque era así de risueño o porque sabía que estaba completamente a su merced. Porque lo estaba. Ahora mismo podía hacer cualquier cosa con su cuerpo que él no se negaría.

 

                Jared tiró de él hasta que Jensen acabó sentado de rodillas frente a él en el suelo y con la banqueta a su espalda.

                - Date la vuelta –la voz de Jared fue un susurro apenas audible entre sus labios. Lo besaba con ansia y Jensen lo correspondía de igual manera.

                Obedeció y se volvió, quedándose de espaldas a él. Apoyó los antebrazos en la banqueta y giró la cabeza. Jared se había sentado en el suelo y se quitaba la ropa a toda prisa. Luego metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó el inconfundible envoltorio de un preservativo.

                Jensen se estaba volviendo loco; por un lado no podía esperar más a que lo follara. Era una necesidad tan imperiosa que incluso le oprimía el pecho. Pero también, por otro lado, quería darse la vuelta y disfrutar de ese magnífico cuerpo. Quería lamerle cada uno de sus músculos, recorrerlos con la puta de sus dedos, sentir ese gusto salado de su polla en la boca. Quería hacerle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar.

                Pero Jensen no empezó por ningún lado porque Jared arremetió en ese momento contra él, haciendo que olvidara todo lo que tenía en mente. Sólo atinó a agarrarse al borde de la banqueta y contraer el cuerpo, poniéndose de rodillas tras dejarse llevar por el empuje de Jared. Éste no le dio tregua y volvió a arremeter contra él, saliendo y entrado de cuerpo. Haciéndose un hueco a la fuerza.

                - Eso es, pequeño –Jared jadeó y le palmeó una nalga, haciendo que el sonido rebotara por todo el vestidor-. Eso es. Sigue así.

                Jensen apretó los dientes. Los primeros envites siempre eran los más dolorosos, sobre todo si el músculo no estaba del todo preparado. Y Jensen no lo estaba, cosa que era lógica porque Jared era grande, y fuerte, y era muy difícil igualarle.

                Jared lo tenía agarrado por las nalgas, abriéndoselas y observando cómo salía y entraba en él. Le gustaba ver cómo lo tragaba y cómo arremetía contra él una y otra vez. Jensen tenía un trasero perfecto, y no dudó en acariciárselo y clavarle los dedos mientras se hundía todo lo que podía.

                - ¿Te gusta? –Jared se lamió los labios intentando refrescarlos.

                Jensen asintió. Su cuerpo se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante. Se sentía como un naufrago agarrado a un trozo de madera flotando en medio del mar.

                - ¿Quieres más?

                Jensen jadeó. No era posible que hubiera más. Estaba a un segundo de correrse sin usar las manos. Era imposible que hubiera más.

                Pero lo había. Jared volvió a palmearle el trasero mientras gruñía. Entonces se alejó de él lo suficiente para sacar el miembro de su cuerpo casi completamente excepto la punta. Jared se miró a sí mismo. Terminó de salir de ese cuerpo y se quedó observando cómo Jensen recuperaba su tamaño y se contraía buscándole. No se hizo esperar y volvió a arremeter contra él, ésta vez más lento y preciso, notándolo todo paso a paso. Finalmente salió del todo, lo observó y repitió el mismo movimiento, pero ésta vez se quedó dentro. Luego acercó un dedo e hizo presión entre su miembro y el sensible y dilatado músculo de Jensen. Poco a poco, el dedo se fue deslizando dentro de él. Durante unos segundos, Jensen apretó los dientes, incapaz de soportar esa sensación de tirantez por más tiempo. Pensó que se rompería en dos, pero cuando su cuerpo volvió a habituarse a esa sensación, algo rugió dentro de él.

                - Me encanta tu trasero, Jensen –la voz de Jared tenía un sospechoso tono oscuro y enigmático, señal de que también estaba siendo presa de su deseo-. Me gusta ver cómo me tragas y me abarcas por completo. Eres una puta, Jensen –se lamió los labios respirando a través de ellos-. Repítelo.

                Jensen asintió sin dudar.

                - Soy una puta.

                Jared gruñó satisfecho.

                - Sí, eres una puta a la que le gusta que la follen duro –jadeó-. Dilo.

                - Soy una puta y me gusta que me follen duro –volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró-. Fóllame, Jared. Sigue.

                Jared tenía los segundos contados. Lo que estaba sintiendo estaba empezando a superarle y sospechaba que ya no había marcha atrás si es que alguna vez la había habido.

                Incrementó el ritmo a la misma par que lo rodeó con un brazo y lo tomó con la mano. Acariciar la erección de Jensen, notar cómo sus dedos se humedecían por la excitación fue el empujón que a Jared le faltaba para caer por el puente. Siseó mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente. El orgasmo estalló dentro de él de manera irremediable y lo arrastró en un torbellino de sensaciones. Jensen sólo pudo agarrarse a la banqueta y jadear una y otra vez hasta que ya no pudo suportarlo más y comenzó a correrse. Su cuerpo parecía que era incapaz de quedarse quieto y arrastró a Jared con él mientras ambos se convulsionaban cayendo sin control por el precipicio.

 

                Cuando todo pasó, Jared cayó sobre su espalda. Tenía los labios secos de respirar por la boca y sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera derretido alrededor de Jensen y todo fuera un charco de él. Jensen debía de sentir lo mismo porque tampoco se movió. Se limitó a respirar y a llenar de aíre los pulmones, que ya era mucho.

                Poco a poco logró recuperar el control de su respiración y de su cuerpo. Entonces Jared salió de él. Lentamente. Fue un proceso bastante erótico que si no hubiera estado tan cansado, sin duda se habría empalmado de nuevo. Se volvió para mirar a Jared. Éste se quitaba el condón y le hacía un nudo, comprobando que no se había roto.

                Jensen sonrió.

                - En el baño hay una papelera donde puedes tirarlo.

                Jared asintió sonriendo. Tenía todo el cuerpo sudado y una expresión relajada en el rostro.  Jensen lo observó levantarse y se quedó así mirando la nada hasta que volvió. Desde el suelo, Jared era incluso más impresionante.

                - Creo que debería irme –miró a su alrededor para ponerse la ropa. Ya había terminado con el panel y no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Lo más sensato era que se fuera.

                - Jared –Jensen se sorprendió a oír su propia voz. Lo miraba fijamente y no tenía muy claro qué iba a decirle. Parecía como si su cerebro no funcionase y su lengua ahora tuviera el poder de hablar sola-. ¿Te apetece darte una ducha conmigo? –le preguntó. Luego se ruborizó porque, bueno, no le conocía de nada. Habían follado, sí, pero no se conocían de nada-. He traído comida china y cerveza. Por si tienes hambre.

                Jared lo miraba y parecía pensar igual que él. Apenas se conocían. Habían compartido un momento bastante erótico pero nada más. Se habían corrido, sí, pero seguían siendo un par de extraños. Aunque quizás, ese fuera un buen momento para conocerse. No le importaba quedarse un rato más, y ciertamente Jensen le había caído muy bien. ¿Por qué no quedarse entonces?

                - Me parece fantástico –respondió sonriendo y enseñándole de nuevo sus hoyuelos.

                Jensen sonrió. Se levantó del suelo y caminó por el vestidor buscando la ropa limpia que había querido ir a buscar antes de que empezara todo eso. Al acercarse, vio el panel nuevo y todo recogido. Eso le recordó una cosa; sacó la billetera de su pantalón y le tendió dinero a Jared. Éste, que había estado recogiendo su ropa, se lo quedó mirando.

                - ¿Qué haces?

                - Te pago por tus servicios. Los de carpintería, quiero decir –sonrió-. Luego, cuando me tire en el sofá con un par de cervezas no voy a acordarme.

                Jared dudó si cogerlo o no. Era una situación extraña esa la de coger dinero de un extraño estando desnudo en su vestidor y después de haberlo follado durante un buen rato.

                - Jared –Jensen lo volvió a llamar-. Cógelo. Es tuyo. Ahora, cuando usemos la ducha, si vemos que sigue saliendo agua, tendré que pensar en aplicarte un correctivo para enmendarte.

                Jared no lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír. Dicho así, le daban ganas de buscar un hacha y destrozar de nuevo el panel. Jensen le metió el dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón que tenía en la mano, luego le cogió la prenda de la mano, lo soltó sobre la banqueta y finalmente tiró de él hacia el baño.

                El agua no se salió, el codo de la tubería estaba bien puesto, y el panel se secó en cuestión de un par de horas, pero Jensen decidió aplicarle el correctivo a Jared… por si acaso. ;)

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
